


Meet your Palmetto State Foxes Day

by Lover_of_Fairy_Tails



Series: AFTG Drabbles [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon Universe, Dan loves her foxes, Dan's POV, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_of_Fairy_Tails/pseuds/Lover_of_Fairy_Tails
Summary: The Foxes have to attend a meet and greet for the student athletes at Palmetto, and surprisingly things actually go smoothly.Told in Dan's POV, because she loves her Foxes.Pure Fox Fluff





	Meet your Palmetto State Foxes Day

It was the third week of Dan’s final year at Palmetto. The Foxes had somehow lived through summer practice, which was always one of the toughest parts of the year in her opinion. Being the captain in charge of trying to add new freshman onto a team that wasn’t exactly cohesive to begin with was always a pain in the ass. Last year with the only new freshman being Neil it had been a less painful transition, but the rest of the year had made up for that relative ease by being a complete clusterfuck. 

This year with six new freshman, two of which were insufferable bastards things hadn’t gone so smoothly. Neil acting as the co-captain did have its benefits though. She hated to say it but one of the most important aspects he brought was being able to talk to Andrew, because getting Andrew to comply at practice made everything run about twenty times more smoothly. Unfortunately one drawback of Neil’s co-captaincy was that one of the new freshman strikers, Jack, hated him for absolutely no reason. He took any chance he could get to undermine him, call him derogatory names, or bring up Neil’s past. She was proud that Neil was doing a remarkable good job of ignoring Jack, and maintaining a level head for the most part.

Since classes had started and their days weren’t solely centered around being together at practice all day things had gotten better. If only slightly. Right now the team was gathered in the lounge waiting for Wymack, so they could start their meeting before afternoon practice. Even though the team had sat down not two whole minutes ago Jack had already started into his passive aggressive antagonism of Neil.

Thankfully before Jack could push things too far Wymack slammed his office door open, which shut Jack up instantly. Wymack took his place in front of the room. “Listen up ya heathens before we start this meeting I have an announcement, meet your Palmetto State Foxes day is next week.”

“So what?” Allison said. Dan wasn’t going to say it, but she was thinking the same thing. They knew it was an event that happened every year on campus for the students to get to meet the student athletes, but Wymack had never even brought it up with them before.

“If you would shut up and let me finish I was getting to that,” Wymack huffed at Allison for interrupting. “So this year because you won the national championship President Whittier expects you all to be in attendance. And before you fuck off and don’t show up this isn’t optional. If you don’t go I will have to have a very long phone call with Charles explaining to him all over again why you lot are worth keeping around, and I don’t want to waste my time doing that so you will all be there.”

Wymack glanced around the room making eye contact with every Fox to make sure his point was understood. His eyes held the longest on the couch that Neil and Andrew sat on, “All of you will attend. Do you understand?”

“Yes Coach,” The Foxes answered back.

“Good, now get your lazy asses out there and start practice.”

-

The meet your Palmetto Foxes Day had been in full swing for over three hours now. Dan had been apprehensive about coming at first because the Exy team had been ridiculed so harshly during her first three years, and she in particular as the first female Exy captain had to deal with a lot of hate. She was aware that things had begun to get better last year, and that winning the national championship had vastly changed people’s opinions of them.

Still hearing about people’s changed views and seeing them first hand were completely different. It had been a little overwhelming, and that was putting it lightly. As soon as they had arrived they had been ambushed by fans eager to meet them. They weren’t all just Palmetto students either. Apparently this event was open to everybody, because lots of Alumni had brought their children up to her wearing her jersey with their faces painted like a fox.

Every single time a little boy or girl had come running up to her professing how much they admired her and wanted to be just like her when they grew up had her holding back happy tears. Dethroning Edgar Allen and winning the championship in May had felt amazing, but knowing that she had accomplished something that made these children look up to her was a whole other level of amazing. It made her even more excited to graduate and start coaching. She couldn’t wait till she could have the chance to be like Coach and reach kids in need, and then one day she would become the next head coach of the Palmetto State Exy Team.

She had just finished signing one of her jerseys for a little girl when she got a short reprieve from the fans. It was nearing the end of the event and the crowd had thinned out a lot. Since there was no one else around looking for her autograph or picture Dan took the time to take stock of her Foxes. It had been a while since she had checked on them, and she wanted to make sure none of them had gotten themselves into any trouble.

Allison and Renee were standing together not too far from where she was. They were talking to a group of girls probably freshman judging by how wide eyed and excited they looked. All last week Allison had made it known exactly how she felt about having to attend today’s event. She hated that they were having to go and pretend like all of the fans previous hateful words hadn’t hurt. Dan had understood completely. They had heard so much misogynistic bullshit directed at them that if felt unfair that they were having to go and play nice with these people now.

Renee had reminded them that they had always had steady encouragement from other female Exy players, and that it was for them that they were attending today’s event. Plus any of the people who had said the most misogynistic comments were just assholes, and weren’t going to be coming to support them today anyways. Still up until three hours ago Dan had been worried about Allison saying something rude to one of the fans, and getting in a fight. She wasn’t worried anymore though, because as soon as the event had started Allison had eagerly soaked up all of the positive attention. 

Knowing Renee and Allison were fine she continued looking around for her Foxes, and easily found Kevin. He had been surrounded by a mass of people all day long, everyone was excited to meet the great Kevin Day especially after his jaw dropping performance in the final game. He still had a line of people waiting to get his autograph, and standing by his side was Wymack. Together they were putting on the perfect show of being proud of each other and their team. She knew Kevin was proud of their team, even though he wasn’t good at expressing it except with his fake public persona. Wymack of course was just honestly and openly proud of his son and his team.

Just a little bit behind Coach Wymack and Kevin she saw the freshman standing awkwardly in a group. The six of them could hardly stand each other, but they must have found relief in numbers at the onslaught of interested fans. Dan chose to ignore them since it seemed like they weren’t trying to kill each other at the moment and moved on. 

She didn’t spot another of her Foxes until she had moved away from the Exy section and into the cheerleading section. Here she found Aaron standing with Katelyn, which was probably for the best. She knew he would have come, but she wasn’t sure how much he would have participated if it wasn’t for the fact that Katelyn was also here. Right now they were talking with a group of students, well actually Katelyn was doing most of the talking Aaron was only answering questions that were directed at him. Dan wasn’t overly fond of Aaron. He made it hard to be since he was just as much of a little shit as Andrew was, but Dan had noticed that whenever he was around Katelyn he was much more open. Even if she didn’t necessarily consider them friends she did hope that over time he could learn to be more open with them as well.

She had kind of been hoping to see this same transition in Andrew after they had found out him and Neil were together, but so far his attitude towards them hadn’t really changed.

She left the cheerleading section behind and a bit further down she found Matt and Nicky. They were hanging around the kid’s area where the face painting booths and other kid friendly activities had been set up. Both of them had fox face paint, which Dan was totally jealous of, and were kicking a soccer ball around with players from the soccer teams and a group of kids. Seeing the two of them laughing and playing made a bubble of pride and happiness well up in her chest. They had both been betrayed and hurt by the people who were supposed to love and protect them, but that didn’t stop them from being two of the most loving, hopeful, and happy people she knew. In turn it gave her hope for all the kids out there like them.

Matt looked up at that moment and when he saw her his smile brightened even further, which of course made her own smile grow. Damn she was so far gone for him, all he had to do was smile at her and it made her whole chest feel warm. She hadn’t even wanted to date anybody when she had started college knowing it could take away from Exy and class work, but if anyone deserved to earn her trust and love it was him. Matt Donovan Boyd deserved the whole fucking world in her opinion.

She made a hand motion at him to signify that she was going to keep walking around. She left them to their game, and went on to find her last two Foxes. She hadn’t seen the two of them in a while and hoped that they hadn’t bailed, but knowing them it was completely possible.

She made it all the way to the end of the lawn which held the event, and still hadn’t see any sign of Neil or Andrew. She didn’t much care if Andrew left at this point, but she had hoped Neil would stay. He was going to be captain next year and needed to get used to doing things he didn’t necessarily want to do. Though she did understand that events like this were going to be especially difficult for him. Neil was now the second most popular Fox due to his performances last year, his new position of co-captain, and of course because of his attitude.

The only problem was that wasn’t all people found interesting about him. Many wanted to talk to him about his father, and what his life had been like growing up in the mob. Also people had started asking him about Riko’s suicide. It was a terribly callous thing to ask, but ever since the championship game had aired the media had been debating whether Neil and Andrew’s action had helped push Riko over the edge that night. The game had been broadcasting live, so everyone watching had seen Riko take his deadly swing at Neil and the consequence of getting his arm broken by Andrew instead. Dan knew neither of them felt any kind of remorse, nor should they. She just hoped nobody here had been dumb enough to ask either of them about it.

Since she had reached the end and still hadn’t found them she began to turn back in case she had overlooked them, but before she turned fully she noticed a girl shift around and reveal a familiar figure. The unknown girl was standing a little ways off the lawn talking to Neil, and Dan was surprised to see that he seemed to actually be engaged in the conversation. They had learned last year that Neil wasn’t interested in making friends outside of the Foxes, and usually if he was forced into conversations his uninterest was written all over his face. 

Curious over what they could be talking about, Dan began to make her way closer. She got close enough that she could overhear them, but not so close that she would be noticed by Neil. Of course what she overheard wasn’t surprising, they were talking about Exy. She should have known the only thing this girl could be talking about that would peek his interest would be Exy. That or she held some kind of secret knowledge about Andrew.

As Dan listened in she was surprised by how much this girl new about Exy. She had obviously played at some point in her life, and they were now breaking down some plays that had happened last season. Neil’s voice sounded animated as they talked about the plays, and Dan was happy that he was talking to someone outside their little group.

Not wanting to catch his attention and interrupt the conversation she started to head back, but when she turned she saw Matt, Allison, Renee, and Nicky walking towards her. She began to walk hurriedly towards them, so that she could stop them before they caused too much of a commotion and drew Neil’s attention.

“What are you guys doing here?” She asked quietly once she reached them.

“Everybody started to pack up and head home, so we came to find out what you were doing.” Allison answered. She then looked around Dan and asked, “What are you doing?”

Dan made a gesture for them to be quiet then pointed to where Neil was standing. The other Foxes looked passed her and all quickly spotted him. In an equally quiet voice as she had used earlier Matt leaned in and asked, “Why are we spying on Neil? Who is he talking to?”

“We’re not spying on him. I was just checking on him earlier to make sure he wasn’t saying anything rude, and I don’t know who she is.” Dan answered.

“He actually looks excited, what are they talking about?” Allison asked.

“Exy,” Dan answered her in her most duh-obviously voice.

Nicky gave a dramatic yet quiet gasp. “Someone willingly talking about Exy this much with him. Oh no, Andrew might have some competition.”

“I don’t think Neil only likes Andrew because of Exy,” Renee said.

“I’m not so sure,” Allison cut in. “I’ve decided that Neil is Exysexual, and the reason he likes Andrew is because he is just so good at Exy. Why else would they be together, he never explained.”

“But Kevin and Matt are both really good at Exy also, why wouldn’t he have just dated one of them instead?” Nicky asked

“Because they both have girlfriends.” Allison shot back in her best version of the duh-obviously voice.

“No offense Dan, but if we weren’t dating I would totally date Neil,” Matt said told her with a quiet laugh.

“Oh, Hello Andrew.” Renee said suddenly. Causing Dan and the other Foxes to all turn and look. Sure enough Andrew had seemingly materialized right beside Renee.  
“Oh shit, Andrew. How long have you been standing there?” Matt asked with a slightly worried look.  
Andrew of course made no move to answer the question or act like he had even heard it. He just stared straight ahead to where Neil and the girl where talking.

Dan still had to ask, “Where have you been?”

He made the slightest gesture with his hand down to where his cigarette pack bulged in his pocket. It wasn’t much, but at least she got an answer.

“So are you worried about the competition?” Nicky asked. He was clearly trying to be funny, but Dan thought it was kind of a stupid thing for him to ask. She honestly didn’t think Andrew would suddenly get irrationally jealous and attack the girl, but this was still Andrew Minyard they were talking about.

Andrew’s impassive gaze slide from where he had been watching Neil slowly over to Nicky. “If you would shut up and actually listen to the conversation, you wouldn’t ask such stupid questions.”

Nicky and the rest of the Foxes all went quiet so that they could listen to what was being said now. Neil and the girl were still talking about Exy, but now the girl was also trying to subtly ask him out. She kept asking when he was free, so that they could get coffee sometime soon and talk more. Neil either didn’t understand what was going on, or he had learned more tact since his disastrous talk with Marissa last November. Either way every time she mentioned a time Neil shot her down saying he was busy, which was true. Between morning practice, classes, afternoon practice, tutoring, and his night practices he didn’t have much free time. Dan knew it was pointless for the girl to keep asking anyways, because any free time Neil did have he spent with Andrew.

It seemed like the girl finally got the hint that this wasn’t going to work out like she hoped, and after that the conversation ended quickly. The girl turned at began to walk away from them towards campus, and Neil began to walk towards the group of Foxes. There had been no hint of surprise on his face when he turned and saw them standing there. 

“So does Andrew have some competition?” Nicky asked as soon as Neil got close enough.

“What are you talking about?”

“That girl.” Nicky said as he pointed at her retreating figure.

“Why would she be competition for Andrew, she doesn’t even play Exy anymore and when she did she was a striker not a goalie.”

Nicky looked exasperated and began shaking his head. “That’s not what I meant.”

Before Neil could ask what Nicky had meant, or before anyone else could explain Andrew spoke up, “He meant that she wanted to blow you.”

Matt, Renee, Nicky, Allison, and she all jerked their head around to look at Andrew with wide eyes and open mouths.

She heard Allison whisper, “Did he really just say that?”

Dan had to agree with her. Had he really just said that, and who phrases it that way?

Neil looked puzzled for a moment before he said, “No she didn’t we were just talking about Exy.”

Dan was so confused now, why was Neil answering him like this was a perfectly normal conversation to have. She had to wonder if this was some kind of throwback to a previous conversation they had had, but wasn’t sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.

Andrew didn’t say anything to Neil, but one of his eyebrows did give a slight twitch. Which was apparently enough for Neil to understand what Andrew was thinking.

“She was only wanting to meet up for coffee so we could talk about Exy more.”

This time Andrew did actually respond, “Not everyone is as much of an Exy obsessed junkie as you are.”

Before Neil could argue back Matt cut in, “Umm, I’m not sure I would have put it like Andrew did, but he’s right. She was trying to ask you out.”

Neil’s eyebrows pinched together and he crossed his arms over his chest. He seemed to think about it for a while before saying, “Well it doesn’t really matter anyways, does it.”

“Because you’re gay?” Nicky asked.

“Because you ‘don’t swing?’” Allison asked with added sarcastic air quotes, since that had proven to be untrue.

“Because you’re dating Andrew.” Renee supplied.

Neil huffed at them. “Because I’m busy, and I didn’t think it was worth giving up my free time to have coffee with her.”

Dan couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of her. “So Renee was right.”

All of her Foxes turned to look at her questioningly, even Andrew looked somewhat curious. Dan looked at Neil as she said, “You don’t want to give up your free time, because then you won’t get to spend it with Andrew.”

She had hit the nail on the head if Neil’s expression was anything to go by. She might not understand their relationship, but it was obvious that nobody could ever compete against Andrew Minyard for Neil’s affections. She laughed again and wrapped an arm around Neil’s shoulders, so that she could tug him forwards and start walking back towards the lawn. She heard the rest of her Foxes fall in behind her.

As they walked back to where Coach and Kevin were, gathering Aaron along the way, she couldn’t help the huge smile that had taken over her face. She was happy, her Foxes were happy, and this was going to be a great year.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this whole drabble for one joke? Yes I did.
> 
> Did this turn into a Dan love fest? Yes it did, but she deserves all of that love.
> 
> I think that since the national championship happens right when finals start that there isn’t too much of a celebration, and then everyone leaves for summer break. So at the beginning of the next semester they have this huge realization that holy shit everyone here loves us now. I mean Nora already said that the students and alumni were kind of obsessed with them, but also would talk shit about them being so bad. So now the foxes are faced with like adoring fans, and I’m not sure how equipped they are to handle that.
> 
> I also think that maybe Wymack took his first group of Exy players to the meet and greet and things went very badly, so he made a vow to never do that again.
> 
> So Nora says that Neil talked to Marissa about Exy, but whenever she started talking about other subjects he kind of tuned out. I think it’s hilarious that this boy can talk to anyone as long as they only talk about Exy, the minute they change the subject he is just like ‘okay im out.’
> 
> I don’t think Neil is oblivious when it comes to emotions and feelings. Neil can tell when people are hitting on him. They only reason I wrote this this way is because the girl was being very subtle and saying she wanted to talk about Exy, which Neil took her at her word. #Neil is not an oblivious idiot


End file.
